Heaven's tools
by Akino Matoumiken
Summary: Little did we know that heaven has its way of getting things done with some tools. An attempt at completing the 100 themes in the Nejiten Community. A collection of oneshots featuring Neji and Tenten.


I found this 100 theme idea from the NejixTenten livejournal community and decided to try it out. I don't have an LJ myself, but I guess I'll get feedback for here and if I ever so finish the 100 themes, maybe I'll get myself one laughs. There is always a potential OCC from the characters. For this chapter, I'm using theme number 79 and 51 (Childhood and Kiss) Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

It's a funny thing when one thinks back at their childhood. For the shinobi of Konoha, it seems as if, no one could go through their lives without some tragic childhood. There was the bullying that could hurt a child's self-esteem. There were those who were shunned since birth. Others experience early deaths in the family. Regardless of what happened, they were all tragic in their own way. However, they all grew up and it shaped their beings of today. Although there were happier times in their lives, somehow, the sad and hurtful ones suppress those memories.

It was a retrieval mission to the hidden village of ice. As other teams were off in other missions, they were the only ones remaining. Although their mission was located in the hidden village of ice, they encountered more of a snow storm rather than an ice storm and there were heavy winds around. The snow circling around everywhere in the environment made it hard to see even with Neji's Byakugan. The wind grew so strong that they got separated. They were able to trust each other for being able to find each other or survive as Gai and Lee got seperated from Tenten and Neji. It was already nightfall, or it seemed like so as the sky was dark in spite of the white flecks of solified water were floating about. They decided to camp out in a nearby cave quickly to avoid the brutality of the cutting winds.

Both were fairly tired from traveling at a quick pace throughout the day and suddenly, it finally kicked in that it was cold in the cave. Tenten prepared other things to make a fire happen, while Neji set out to seek some firewood. When he got back, they set a fire and sat close to the source of warmth. As Tenten was about to reach for more firewood, she felt a smooth but cold surface and turned her head to see Neji's cold hands doing the same. Without so much a warning or even a word, she closed the distance between the two and started rubbing furiously her own hands against his to provide some warmth. Her actions managed to trigger something in the back of Neji's mind.

It was a very cold day in Konoha than usual although it was a cloudless day with the sun shining, clearly showing that it had snowed quite heavily the night before with no signs of it melting. Everyone in the village was expecting it to be a better day than it had been lately as the sun finally showed itself after almost a week. 5 year old Neji set off for the outdoors to enjoy the sunny day in spite of the freezing temperature. Neji wasn't always a resentful child determined to outdo the Main House as the traumatic events of his father's death has not occurred yet. He ran off to go play as any child would at the sight of snow. He ran quickly towards the park laughing away knowing that he would be back soon for dinner. Like any child, he easily lost sight of time and was still using his never ending supply of energy building what looked like the Hyuuga compound in this child's view. Poor little Neji's mitten were soaked. He had only his father's body and himself to make and his work of art would have been complete.

Sadly, the sunny day did not last and the winds came back vengefully. Not knowing what to really do, little Neji ran for the dome like structure to get away from the winds as he was carrying his masterpieces. When he arrived at the "dome" He then saw a little girl with pigtails on her side looking at him, or more precisely, his hands, perplexingly. "What's that?" was all she asked. "Hurry, help me bring these here." as he rushed towards outside grabbing her tiny hands with him. The girl asked no questions and simply followed him and brought his other pieces inside the "dome". When they were done, they rested inside to wait until the wind subsided. Neji was getting colder hands every passing minute as wet mittens do not provide as much warmth. Seeing him rub his hands together to get some heat, the girl approached him and whispered inaudibly "Tenten-chan warm coldy hands." as she started rubbing her hands against his to warm him up. He smiled at the pigtailed girl and thanked her. Soon enough, out of exhaustion, both fell asleep for about a good hour or two. Neji woke up in his room seeing his worried mother staring right beneath him. If only he could remember the name of the girl so he could find her again...

Almost 10 years have gone by since then and he soon realized that the very same girl was doing the very same thing. However, the warmth was welcomed for another reason. He stopped the girl's hands and took them to his. They didn't stay there very long because his pupil-less eyes soon saw that her lips had a blue tinge; a sign showing that she must have been pretty cold herself. He raised her chin with his hand and closed the distance between the two and kissed her softly in the lips for a brief moment and whispered in her ear "It may have taken a decade but, Neji-chan warm coldy lips".

To be continued

Oh my I feel a bit rusty. It's not really to be continued but it's more like this one-shot collection is more to be continued. Until next time. Feedback is welcomed.


End file.
